Que piensen que somos gigantes
by alikum
Summary: Los superhéroes son cosa de Hollywood. En Thamesmead son todos vagabundos sobre cemento desde que sale el sol.  Mi versión de lo que pasa a partir del final de la primera temporada. Con spoilers como puños.


**Disclaimer: **nada mío, por mucho que me empeñe en pensar que sí

**Spoilers: **hasta el final de la primera temporada. Esto es mi versión del principio de la segunda, así que HAY SPOILERS COMO CASTILLOS. You've been warned.

**Nota: **ni idea de dónde se sitúan los acontecimientos de la serie, así que yo digo que es en Thamesmead. Bien. No es canon blablabla.

...

**Que piensen que somos gigantes cuando vean nuestras sombras**

Los superhéroes son cosa de Hollywood. En Thamesmead son todos vagabundos sobre cemento desde que sale el sol. Hay cadenas, y barro. Luz diluida y colores opacos.

Thamesmead está llena de todo eso.

...

-¿Quieres que vayamos?

El negro se ha convertido en una costumbre. Como la de evitar el cementerio. Alisha no necesita vestir de negro porque ya lo lleva de serie en cada movimiento (en unas manos que nadie puede tocar y que deshacen todo lo que tocan).

A veces parece que cuando Nathan no sonríe, toda la ciudad va de luto.

-No sé, para llevarle flores... o algo.

-No.

...

Pasan los días y cada cosa que hacen está en el móvil de Simon. Enfoca las caras. Embotella sus vidas en vídeos que verá, una y otra vez, cuando se quede solo

(cuando se quede más solo),

y eso no es raro pero Kelly lo ha visto intentar prender fuego a una bolsa llena de pick 'n' mix en una esquina de los vestuarios y cada vez parece más pequeño y cada vez más parece que no está.

Como si fuera invisible, sólo que peor.

...

Los días son espacios vacíos. Hay veces que Kelly camina, sin dirección. Uno, dos pasos, tres, adelanteadelanteadelante, y el final del camino siempre es el mismo, una puerta blanca, un timbre que no se atreve a tocar, una madre que llora frente a la televisión.

Hay veces que sí que se atreve.

Todas esas veces, para cuando alguien abre la puerta, ella ya ha salido corriendo.

...

Siempre es Alisha. Y la misma pregunta, todos los días.

-¿Hoy...?

-No.

Siempre la misma respuesta. Susurrada.

No.

...

A veces, Curtis corre y es como si le echara una carrera al viento. Piensa en voz alta para Kelly, _hoy voy a correr, hoy voy a correr hasta que explote, hoy voy a correr _y parece un mantra interno y lo repite en bucle en su mente y sabe que Kelly lo oye. Va en camiseta de tirantes y nunca la mira. Sólo corre, y eso que piensa -estoy corriendo quiero correr puedo correr- lo guarda Kelly desde su rincón.

...

Alisha ya ha dejado de preguntar la tarde que Kelly dice _sí. _No llevan flores pero llevan botellas de vidrio y latas y todo el silencio que arrastran se disuelve en alcohol, en una sonrisa suya y en

-menudo capullo. Ni estando muerto nos libramos de él.

...

Kelly se da cuenta cuando se sienta al lado de la lápida.

Condensación, silencio dilatado, y entonces

_que sí, que está muy bonito eso de regalar cosas a los muertos pero, en serio, unas pilas de recambio para el jodido iPod me habrían ahorrado unos cuantos años de aburrimiento de la eternidad que me queda por pasar aquí abajo._

Lo oye. A través de la tierra, vibrando, como un impulso eléctrico. Desde el fondo del mundo, justo hasta dentro de su cabeza.

_..._

Lo dice en voz alta. No se da cuenta. Ha dejado de oírle por un momento y quiere que siga hablando para siempre y sin querer lo dice en voz alta.

-Los iPod no llevan pilas, gilipollas.

Si sus vidas fueran una película, empezaría a llover.

...

Curtis.

-¿Pero cómo coño va a estar...?

Alisha.

-Kelly, no creo que...

(simon no dice nada. hace tiempo que simon no dice nada de nada)

Los convence. Dos palabras.

-Puedo oírle.

Empiezan a excavar esa misma noche.

...

Media hora y todo lo que se oye es el ruido de las palas apartando tierra. Sólo han conseguido dos y Simon excava con las manos, agachado delante de la lápida.

Nadie habla pero Kelly lo sigue oyendo como una explosión a todo color.

Su voz es un latido de más, ahogado en el negro de la noche.

...

Sale y tiene el pelo lleno de polvo y lo primero que hace es arrancarle a Curtis una botella de vodka de las manos.

-¿Qué os dije, eh, gente de poca fe? ¡Tengo un poder! ¡Mi poder patea el culo _de lejos _a todos vuestros poderes, _juntos_! ¡Cualquier día de la semana, pringados! ¡Vuestros poderes pondrían el culo para el mío! _¡Soy el jodido Superman!_

Silencio, trago, inclinación de cabeza.

-Aunque con más estilo al vestir, todo hay que decirlo.

...

Kelly se deja los puños esa noche. Le pega en el pecho, en la cara, en la estúpida sonrisa. Él se deja. Está vivo. Se deja.

-Vuelve a morirte y te juro que me aseguraré de seguir matándote hasta que no te levantes de la jodida tumba.

(lo que dice Nathan entonces no lo oye nadie, pero lo recoge la cámara de Simon. un susurro algo distorsionado, manchado de ruido de fondo e interferencias)

-Uh, parece que alguien me ha echado de menos.

...

Sí verán llover al día siguiente, desde los sillones de la terraza. Lloverá con fuerza, como un suicidio sobre la piel. Irán de naranja, como siempre, y lloverá a mordiscos por encima de sus cabezas. Y Nathan dirá alguna gilipollez y Curtis sonreirá por lo bajo y Simon agachará la cabeza y Alisha pondrá los ojos en blanco, y Kelly dejará salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, despacio.

Como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración toda su vida, hasta ese momento.

...

En Thamesmead, los héroes no existen. Las mañanas crujen como escarcha y todo es tan no-normal como antes. Vestir naranja, bancos que pintar, su supervisora en una cámara frigorífica, pulir azulejos, y palabrotas y gritos y risas, y volver a llenar con Nathan todos los espacios en blanco.

(en Thamesmead los héroes no existen, y ellos no llevan más que tierra en los bolsillos. están aquí, y están vivos, y tienen esto. poco. algo. esto)

A veces, Kelly se sorprende pensando que sí, que esto, que ellos, que es suficiente.


End file.
